<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Step by Step Guide to Web Design– CIA Edition by highlyrelevantnumber (Leonora_Acker)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239947">A Step by Step Guide to Web Design– CIA Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonora_Acker/pseuds/highlyrelevantnumber'>highlyrelevantnumber (Leonora_Acker)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Body of Lies (2008), Homeland, Zero Dark Thirty (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Central Intelligence Agency, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2021, Smarm, Spy Shenanigans, Team Dynamics, hell yeah, it's on, lesser known fandoms, rebranding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonora_Acker/pseuds/highlyrelevantnumber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You may have heard the term <ins>rebranding</ins>. We are basically evolving, adapting to changing times to be able to meet modern-day demands. This includes reshaping our public image, redesigning our website... And now our logo.”</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan/Maya (Zero Dark Thirty), Fara Sherazi/Max (Homeland), Roger Ferris &amp; Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Step by Step Guide to Web Design– CIA Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Disclaimer</strong>: This is first and foremost a work of fiction. The events described take place in a reality that's slightly different than our own. This is just for fun. It's definitely <ins><strong>not</strong></ins> intended to be mean to anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ed approached him regarding the project, “no” had been on the tip of his tongue.</p>
<p>It was a frigid morning and snow was falling thickly, in a manner that gave the image a smooth, velvety feel– if you weren't too cold to observe. Coming from outside, the lobby didn't seem too warm either, but at least it was dry and there was no gust of wind threatening to sweep through and whip you in the face at any minute. Roger Ferris, newly appointed Deputy Director of the CIA, loosened his hold on the collar of his coat and straightened it, then checked his briefcase to make sure it wasn't soaked. Satisfied that he had managed to escape the menace of the cold weather relatively unscathed, he exhaled deeply and made his way to the elevators. He was intercepted by Ed– otherwise known as Director Hoffman– before he could reach his destination.</p>
<p>"Ferris, got a sec?"</p>
<p>"If you're quick. I have an early meeting."</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll cut to the chase. It's about the rebranding."</p>
<p>"I am already in charge of the recruitment campaign." He was also quite literally the <em>face</em> of the recruitment campaign, which focused on attracting young and talented people to work for the CIA. Nevertheless, he chose not to phrase it that way, not wanting to sound bitter.</p>
<p>Having lived in the shadows since his early twenties, when he joined the Agency, he didn't particularly enjoy being in the limelight, despite his new position requiring him to to a certain extent. Now even more so with the recruitment campaign he was heading. Young –in his early forties– and an accomplished intelligence officer, he was aware of the reasons why he had been chosen to fulfill that role. He liked it, even if it stole time from being with Gretchen and their newborn baby girl.</p>
<p>Hoffman didn't seem to take his comment– and what Ferris was subtly implying with it– to heart. "As you know, part of the rebranding and recruitment endeavor is redesigning the logo. I would like you to oversee that as well."</p>
<p>In that moment, Ferris decided he would need to be slightly more fierce in getting his objections across. "Ed, I can't. I have a lot on my plate right now. And I don't know a thing about web design!"</p>
<p>His former mentor looked at him emphatically over his glasses. "No mission has ever been impossible for the Agency."</p>
<p>And just like that Ferris was roped into the one task in the world he was clueless about how to organize and complete successfully. Trial and error wasn't his preferred method of operating. He would have to round up his closest associates and get them on board. <em>There's a first time for everything, right?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the afternoon, the whole team gathered inside their usual conference hall. It hadn't stopped snowing outside and, as nighttime neared, natural light was growing elusive. Ferris made the sly, strategic choice of not informing them in advance about what would be discussed at the meeting. Part of the reason why Ed and he had kept the logo change under wraps long after it had originally been proposed and decided was that they had feared a negative reaction. While Ferris wanted to go to the meeting with an open mind and hope for a positive response, he also didn't want to assume. Taking sly one level further up, he only told the two SOG members of the team, asking them to collaborate on a small presentation, knowing that them at least would have his back. It would also convey the impression that the plan was well past the initial stage and they had to work on it regardless of their personal feelings.</p>
<p>What Ferris had failed to predict was that Dan and Quinn would center their presentation around the 2018 Formula One rebranding, with the changed logo and new instrumental theme. Karen and Maya looked like they wanted to clasp their hands over their ears. Garland simply looked bored, having been called to Headquarters at short notice and thus forcred to abandon his cozy, little, high-tech cottage in the woods. Max looked a bit out of place, puzzled and more anxious than usual. Fara was reserved and polite as always, paying attention even though it was clear the boys were... well, being <em>the boys</em>.</p>
<p>"It looks like a snail," Maya said about the slick, red logo that was being projected onto the board, refusing to look at it, as if it had offended her. "A snail crushed and pinned down by a hook."</p>
<p>"Why are we even listening to the paramilitaries?" Carrie wondered aloud, making a snobbish gesture with her hand before slumping back in her chair, her arms folded over her chest.</p>
<p>"Because, Carrie," Dan explained mildly, looking every bit smug and amused, "the SOG is leading in matters of efficiency as well as finesse." He leaned forward on the table, the tips of his fingers brushing the polished surface, reminding Carrie of a masterfully crafted marble statue. Her mouth twisted in an expression of disapproval and it was almost physically painful to refrain from rolling her eyes. Although Quinn and Dan had pretty much given up on overseas deployments, consulting with the team on a regular basis instead, they liked staying fit.</p>
<p>"Okay, self-proclaimed embodiment of perfection, hold on a sec," Carrie spoke again, "You two are admittedly handsome– maybe a little too handsome to be CIA– " (Roger shifted in his chair, not failing to notice the pointed look she leveled at him.) "but, as an organization, we have the reputation of being a fifty-year-old boys' club."</p>
<p>"You know what they say about fifty-year-olds..." Saul remarked with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>"Nothing," Carrie spat at him, whipping around to face him. "No one ever says anything about fifty-year-olds."</p>
<p>"Except when they do," added Karen in a small, innocent voice. "And it's not flattering."</p>
<p>Roger took that as his cue for an inspiring speech– he was giving them with increased frequency lately. "That's why we're developing a new media strategy," he said standing up and walking away from the projection board and towards the windows. "You may have heard the term <em>rebranding</em>. We are basically evolving, adapting to changing times to be able to meet modern-day demands. An intelligence agency relies on highly skilled and talented personnel in order to fulfill its role. Right now, we are focusing on attracting this kind of personnel. This includes reshaping our public image, redesigning our website... And now our logo." He let that sink in before adding anything else.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with the logo we have now? " Karen asked, after a moment of silence.</p>
<p>Roger had expected this response from Karen, so he wasn't surprised. Being her mentor, he was fairly confident he would be able to lessen her distress and get her somewhat excited about working on the project. The others seemed to be handling the news well, which was good. He moved across the room again, coming to stand at the head of the table. He laid both palms flat on the wooden surface and cocked his head to the side so that he was facing Karen.</p>
<p>"Let's face it," he said mildly, avoiding to sugarcoat it, "the eagle logo has become obsolete. Too federal, too colorful, too dignified."</p>
<p>Karen reached for the golden eagle statue in front of her, bringing  it close to her chest and pretending to pet it. "Don't say that in front of the eagle!" she squeaked.</p>
<p>If he was being perfectly honest, he hated that particular eagle– maybe it was the fact that Karen had acquired it from Holiday, whom Roger couldn't stand being near. Karen usually kept the eagle on her desk, but it did travel– enough that it could justify its getting “conveniently” lost. Some days, he was really tempted to throw it out the window but he restrained himself because he loved his protégé far too much to break her heart that way. He at least <em>hoped</em> the logo change didn't break her heart, either.</p>
<p>"Ferris is right," Quinn told her gently, "we need a change. We're not moving fast enough to keep up. Hell, we've been surpassed by the Archive of Our Own!"</p>
<p>Maya blinked, taken aback by the unfamiliar name. "Come again?"</p>
<p>"I'm not against change," Karen explained to Quinn calmly, "There's plenty of room for improvement. Just not when it comes to the logo."</p>
<p>"Okay," Quinn conceded, "if not the logo, then what?"</p>
<p>"We could, for example, use some tag wrangling. To wrangle the tags and make the database more easily searchable."</p>
<p>"I second that!" Fara agreed cheerfully, raising her hand. Max also lifted his own hand in agreement, making no sound.</p>
<p>"Juggle the what?" asked Carrie, perplexed by the terminology.</p>
<p>"Indexing," Garland clarified, "She's talking about indexing."</p>
<p>At the same time, Maya was googling the <em>Archive of Our Own</em> on her laptop. She navigated the site, her eyes taking in the information on the screen while her mind began to file away and analyze– like second nature. She absentmindedly asked a question she was only half-interested in. Dan was peering over her shoulder, his fingers toying with the ends of her long, straightened, strawberry blonde hair.</p>
<p>"Are we really expanding our social media accounts to include Tumblr?"</p>
<p>"Yup," confirmed Roger.</p>
<p>"That's like the CIA on reddit!" scoffed Dan from behind her.</p>
<p>"We are going to get roasted," Carrie pointed out emphatically, eyebrows raised, eyes wide.</p>
<p>"We're digging our graves here," Max half-stated, half-whined, sounding either miserably bored or boredly miserable– Carrie had no foolproof way of knowing. Fara kept sliding her arms and upper torso that were leaning on the table towards Max, but it was doubtful whether he had noticed her.</p>
<p>Saul got up from his chair and walked over to Ferris, who was now hovering near the doorway. He knew the younger man had a lot more tasks to see to until the day was over. He could also see that his team had become distracted, engaged in conversations among them rather than with Ferris. Saul twisted his body slightly to the side, addressing his team. "Do you have any further questions you would like to ask Deputy Director Ferris?"</p>
<p>Even though he had spoken in a loud tone of voice, no one responded in any way. Only Karen glanced at her mentor briefly, before turning back to her eagle statue and Quinn.</p>
<p>"I guess that's a no," Saul said, smiling kindly at the young Deputy, who had once been under his command, though not for very long. "I suggest that you leave while you still can," he advised Ferris with a light laugh.</p>
<p>"Of course," chuckled Ferris. "You'll keep an eye on Karen for me, won't you?"</p>
<p>"Least I can do."</p>
<p>"And I may steal her from you occasionally while this project is underway."</p>
<p>"Sure, anytime."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The team met again a few days later to brainstorm. They all agreed it was the reasonable course of action to decide on the most generic details first before moving onto the specifics. Ferris started with color palettes and background colors. He reminded them that it was preferable they maintain a certain measure of consistency so as not to baffle the public–and potential recruits– with clashing color choices. Strangely enough, Max was the first one to raise his hand with a proposal.</p>
<p>"It should be black," he said, "it's not uncommon on the internet."</p>
<p>Carrie sucked in a breath and released it slowly, hissing. "Oh, the press is <em>so</em> gonna love this! I already see the headlines."</p>
<p>Thankfully, they had two internet experts with them this time. Celeste and Jake had been sent by the Directorate of Digital Innovation upon Ferris' request and they both had some limited experience in web design. As for Aziz, the third new face that completed the picture at the conference table, Ferris correctly assumed that he had simply tagged along– persuading his superiors must not have been hard with his vivid personality and charisma, Ferris was sure of that– , jumping at the chance to be in close proximity to Karen. Roger was still unsure how he felt about two of his protégés potentially becoming romantically involved– especially considering that Aziz was almost a decade older than Karen– but for now he relished glaring the Lebanese American hacker down. Like background noise in his head, Celeste was offering feedback on Max's suggestion.</p>
<p>"It's a safe choice. We can use darker tones as our starting point and build from there, add minimalistic white elements and use bright red for whatever we want to emphasize, such as headings. Remember, the press will always talk. Web design is all about finding the perfect balance between bold experimentation and traditional stylistic values. The expectations of today's media consumers should be taken into consideration as well. In that light, Max is right, black is modern and trusty."</p>
<p>"And the logo?" Karen asked, somewhat worriedly.</p>
<p>"That's easy," replied Jake, "Since we're not abandoning the old logo, we can apply filters to adjust the coloring towards the darker spectrum. As for the new logo, I very much agree with Celeste, black is a reliable go-to."</p>
<p>"What about grey?" Karen proposed an alternative. "It could blend harmonically with black. There are a variety of shades we could use. The result would still look stylish and cutting-edge sombre and it could help tone down the gloominess."</p>
<p>"What's wrong with black?" inquired Garland.</p>
<p>"You know," Karen replied sarcastically, "I would say <em>pitch-black</em>, but unless you've acquired some special pigment you will never achieve the ultimate black."</p>
<p>"Then, let's not add grey into the mix, shall we?" demanded Maya.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with grey?" Karen stood her ground.</p>
<p>"Ever heard of Black-and-Gray Morality, Karen?" Quinn responded with a harsh question.</p>
<p>Karen leaned forward and turned her head so that he could see the rigidness of her crossed arms and her absolutely murderous expression. "Fine, you take the black ops," her mouth twisted around the word, freeing her of the need to make air quotes, "and I'll work on the text with Fara and Ferris."</p>
<p>Quinn seemed amused. He mirrored her posture, the only difference being that he was much more relaxed. "If you oppose black so much," he challenged the young, brunette officer, "why are you wearing it?"</p>
<p>Karen's mouth was set in an expression of spiteful scorn. "Seriously?! We're going to vote based on the color we're wearing?"</p>
<p>"Uh-huh," Quinn nodded gleefully. Karen gracefully leaned back in her seat, with a scoff and an eyeroll. Quinn raised his hand and most of the others followed. Clearly, the vote was about the website, not their fashion tastes and work attire– Quinn simply loved making a point, especially when he could insert some sort of lame quip.</p>
<p>"Oh, damn, I should have voted blue!" Dan said with a cheeky smile, looking down at his pinstriped shirt and then immediately glancing at Karen, across from him. Her stepmother having a prominent role in the political arena– especially in matters of intelligence and national security policies– , she got the reference and laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later, Carrie entered the room where the tech guys had set up shop inside Headquarters in order for them to be able to work on the redesign in as much peace and quiet as possible. The first thing she noticed was the vast array of techno and electronic music album covers as well as various posters with an edgy feel, which were strewn all over hell's half acre.</p>
<p>"What's all this stuff?" she asked with curiosity.</p>
<p>"For inspiration," replied Max, taking off his headphones and turning away from his computer.</p>
<p>"It's sterile, neutral, and obnoxiously technological," critiqued Karen, who was observing the space with a sour expression on her face, having entered at some undetermined point in time.</p>
<p>"And you're too much of a librarian," came the biting retort from Garland.</p>
<p>Karen walked over from where she was standing at the center of the room towards Garland's spot at the far end. She leaned over his desk, her face intimidatingly close to his. He knew he'd hit some sort of nerve– which had been his intention.</p>
<p>"Okay, Garland," she said in an icy, warning tone, "You like playing tough. I want to see who will come up with the catchy recruitment lines." She held his gaze for a few seconds, challenging him or taunting him– either could be true. Then, she swiftly turned around and began walking away, the very picture of sophisticated elegance."If you need me," she informed him upon reaching the doorway and performing a controlled, well-measured half-swirl in order to face him, "I'll be with Ferris. <em>At the library</em>."</p>
<p>Carrie watched the exchange with barely suppressed amusement flickering across her features. Once the sound of Karen's heels started to fade to the level where it could be only distantly heard down the hallway, she reverted her attention to Max. He resumed his work, placing the headphones back on. Without asking, Carrie removed them gently, returning them after having listened for close to a minute.</p>
<p>"You're also listening to electronic music?!" she asked Max, impressed, even though her voice was laced with scorn.</p>
<p>"I told you, Carrie," Max explained, somewhere between exasperation and defensiveness, "it's for inspiration. Creating a conducive environment helps me better concentrate on the design process."</p>
<p>Both her eyebrows shot up. "Do you want me to bring Fara?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before too long, it was time for another team meeting. At this stage, they were discussing the text that would appear on the redesigned version of the website– with particular emphasis on the <em>Careers</em> section. The task grew progressively frustrating for all members of the creative team but it was especially hard for Max. Although he did have excellent ideas, Ferris kept politely turning them down, explaining that they would make the Agency look bad. They eventually decided on including the word “defense”– a suggestion made by Max– and something about being the “first” or “leading”. Max looked like he couldn't believe a suggestion of his was going on the website while the rest of the team were beaming– most of all, Fara. One particular line Max had come up with at the beginning, though, had been too clever to pass up, so Ferris had discreetly scribbled it down.</p>
<p>
  <ins>“We hack, grift, manipulate, exploit all weaknesses. We provide... Leverage.”</ins>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Guilty as charged.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To further embellish the aesthetically updated version of the website that they had in the works, the creative team decided to include pictures of young people, so they made the necessary arrangements for a –covert– photoshoot. Quinn eagerly took on the role of offering instructions to the models on how to pose.</p>
<p>"Just stand here, keep your chin up, and stare straight ahead," he told the young, dark-haired woman next to him.</p>
<p>"At what?" she asked, puzzled.</p>
<p>"A light at the end of the tunnel, a twinkling star, I don't know. Whatever you want to imagine. The important thing is that you stare." He pointed at Fara, who was sitting on a bench across from them, having a dreamy, absorbed look on her face. "Do it like the lady over there. Her stare right now is very close to the one you should have in the photograph."</p>
<p>The model cast him a glance of incredulity and contempt. "She's gazing at the tech guy..."</p>
<p>"What's wrong with that?"</p>
<p>"... who spilled coffee on his shirt."</p>
<p>Sure enough, there was Max in the corner, opposite Fara, using several balled up pieces of paper towel to wipe the front of his shirt, which was now adorned with a large stain that was hard to miss even from miles away. <em>Freaking Max.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shortly before the new version of the website went live, Jake called Saul at the creative team's quarters for an exclusive preview.</p>
<p>"I believe the result is fairly good. We all got inspired," the young technician told the senior officer, "Take a look. What does it remind you of?"</p>
<p>Saul observed the page that was being displayed on the projection screen they were both standing in front of, unable to get past how bleak it looked. He could sense Jake's eagerness for a comment. Saul took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes. With a sigh, he replied: "A black site." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow," Carrie said, handing the tablet back to Garland. He had just shown her one of the final drafts of the new logo, which, as it seemed, would soon be ready. "It looks a bit like the graphics they used on that A.I. surveillance show."</p>
<p>"That's supposed to make me feel proud or disturbed?" questioned Garland, not really interested in the answer but intrigued by the connection she'd made, nonetheless.</p>
<p>She shrugged, smiling mischievously. "Take it as you will. It's all relevant."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roger set two steaming mugs of cocoa down on the table between him and Karen. It was coffee break time and his protégé seemed to be overjoyed that he had chosen to be with her over enjoying the company of the higher-ups on the seventh floor. He was glad some things never changed. While his close friendship with Karen was fortunately one of these, the same couldn't be said for everything that had to do with the Agency. He could put up with the press taking a dig at the redesign effort or the public creating ridiculously imaginative memes for it, but the employees not feeling comfortable about it didn't sit well with him.</p>
<p>"The new logo is part of our identity, Karen," he told her gently, his hand circling around her wrist, while she used her free hand to take a sip of her cocoa, "A visual representation of who we are."</p>
<p>She set her mug down and raised her eyelids to look up at him, her lips forming a thin, tight line. Her voice was sad but fierce, firm. "I don't want to be represented by a black circle with crisp white lines converging and intertwining at the center."</p>
<p><em>Way too stubborn.</em> But, then, again it was him who had picked her. He smiled and reached a hand out to tuck a tuft of smooth, shiny, brown hair behind her ear. Like mentor, like protégé. <em>Of course.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day before the new logo and stylistically updated version of the website were revealed to the public, a private unveiling ceremony was held in the auditorium for the employees. Hoffman gave a speech and, then, the lights dimmed and the new minimalistic black-and-white logo was being projected on the giant screen on the podium. Roger thought the rebranding logo fit the Director's style as well as sense of aesthetics. He also noted his superior looked pleased, so he inferred Ed would probably agree with his own conclusions.</p>
<p>A few rows of seats behind, Aziz couldn't help a frown of concern at the colleague seated next to him. Karen was holding a hand over her eyes, as a shield. "I'm sorry, I can't look," she whispered fearfully, "I'm afraid I'll go blind."</p>
<p>Unfortunately for her, the Deputy Director also gave a short speech about the recruitment campaign and its progress and the logo remained on the screen while he spoke. Karen felt bad about not looking, so she tried to focus on Roger instead of the logo. She had to admit that it complimented him just fine as a background, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that same day, Karen found her desk covered with stickers that featured the new logo. She narrowed her eyes in the direction of the doorway, having a valid hunch about who was to blame for the mess. "Garland," she screeched, collecting the documents she had come to get and exiting the office space, "you're a dead man!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day after the unveiling ceremony, Roger was waiting in the lobby for Karen, as they usually drove home from work together– driving easily ranked as the younger officer's least favorite pastime. Finally, she descended the staircase and came bounding over to him. It was hard to miss the new logo sticker that graced the front of her coat.</p>
<p>"I thought you hated it," he said quietly, pointing at it, a bit stunned.</p>
<p>"Don't be silly," she dismissed him with a smile and a wave of her hand, "I just needed some time to warm up to it. Besides, we're not completely throwing out the eagle, right?"</p>
<p>"Are we talking about your statue that you got from Holiday or the one on the original logo?" he asked tentatively.</p>
<p>"Both?" offered Karen, "I mean, since they're part of who we are..."</p>
<p>"Deal," he agreed. She looped an arm through his and they stepped on the eagle logo on the floor, making their way towards the main door and from there –hopefully– to the parking lot. There wasn't as much snow outside at this point, but the cold was bitter. "Got any ideas for the recruitment campaign?" asked Roger as they huddled close into each other's side to keep warm.</p>
<p>"Sure," she replied, "Let Garland deal with the broken links."</p>
<p><del>THE END</del> <span class="small">(not just yet)</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the dark of his cutting-edge technology equipped cabin (courtesy of the CIA Directorate of Science &amp; Technology), finally alone after he didn't want to even think how long, Garland was muttering to himself. The harsh glow of his computer screen provided him with comfort, as did the glass of exquisite red wine he occasionally took a sip from in between keystrokes. "CIA officers... Bunch of sophisticated librarians, all of them... But, when their computer breaks down and it's the middle of the night, who do they call? Garland. And, oh, a couple hundred links on the official site are broken! Who's gonna fix that? Naturally... Garland." He paused for a moment, then fully faced the camera, as if there was an audience watching him somewhere out there. "Show the tech guys some appreciation for once, please!"</p>
<p>THE END <span class="small">(this time for real)</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>